The Reverse World
by Krystal Grey
Summary: What happens when the characters are sucked into a world that is the completely opposite of their regular Where the Villains are good citizens and our heroes ... well NOT heroes anymore, What will happen? This story will be the longest story out of all of my
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again since I'm still trying to finish my last chapter 5 for Tommy's Revenge (Writers block XD), I will be starting my new next story. I hope this story turns out well I been thinking about this idea for a while, finally just wanted to update the first chapter which is really a Prologue. I must warn you this story might be violent and romantic, so I hope you guys enjoy anyway.**

Prologue- Dreaming of a world

"This place is really creepy" she thought as she was walking into what looked like a mansion to some evil, rich master mind. It was so dark and cold she could barely make out make out any object, expect the crimson red curtains hanging from the very big windows that she can easily see as she walked up the wide stair case. When she reached the top, she continued to walk on ahead towards the dark red curtains were she can see a bit of light; but something was different the light that sneaked at the rims of the curtains didn't look like sunlight. Now standing in front of the window she pulls open the rough, thick fabric to reveal what look liked a gloomy city, she looked closer and noticed it was her city it just was different. She looked on and she can see over the whole city, everything liked so similar all buildings were dark and the sky is full with gray clouds, the street lights was giving it a whitish glow. There were barely any signs of life, only a few cars and people were walking outside. The big tower that had a clock read 12:00 pm and It was so worried to see that no one was outside on this time of day.

"Oh my gosh" she breathe. "Beautiful isn't it" said an eerily famine voice from behind her. She was so startled by this she almost felt her heart burst through her chest; she spun around slowly to see **'HERSELF'**. "Hello darling, I been waiting for you" said her evil looking clone, then she pulled out something from behind her back that gleam from the dim light coming through the window 'A knife', she screamed inside her head, slowly backing away then bumped into the window behind her "I'm trapped" she through panicky as she was pressed against the window. She was watching her getting closer and closer until she was just inches away, slowly bringing up the knife ready to decapitate her. With one quick motion with the knife across her neck, causing her to collapse, screaming in pain.

She woke up screaming and sat up quickly, now panting heavily. She looked around her room and it was still dark out and Bob was still sleeping, she saw the time it read 2:00 am. So she took a deep breath and lied back down to fall back to sleep. She stared up at the ceiling and replayed her dream trying understanding it and remember to get back to sleep school was tomorrow, and school was more complicated now that she was in high school. With that she drifts off back to sleep.

**Okay so this is just a prologue, I will put up the next chapter or first chapter after I finish Tommy's Revenge. I'm sorry if this seems rushed I did this in only about 45 minutes. So tell me what you think about this story idea or my prologue. Thank you 8) !**

**B4N- Darklexirose**


	2. Chapter 1 This can't Be Happening

**Author Notes: Hey my readers thanks for reading and reviewing my stories. The best part in writing stories is not just bringing out my ideas to share, it's getting feedback and comments from you guys that supports me to keep on writing; I know many of you can relate to that. I read many fanfics stories from you guys and they are way better then mine's, so my goal for this story is to do a better job in that and also I plan to have this story really long. I'm not sure how many chapters but I'll try to post them up as soon as possible, to not keep you guys waiting long for my next update.**

**Okay, I'll let you read. Please Review: D **

Chapter 1: This Can't Be Happening

It was a humid spring morning, last night's storm left peoples lawn wet. It's six o'clock and it was still dark outside. The street lamps light reflect off puddles that were on the side walk and streets. A few people went by the Botsford's residence jogging or walking their dogs.

Inside, was up preparing breakfast and was getting ready for work. Since the kids grown older enough to wake up themselves for school; she no longer had to wake them up in the mornings.

Becky's cell started to play a song called 'Don't Wake Me' by a band name Skillet. An alarm she set to wake her up for school.

"Went to bed I was thinking about you,

Ain't the same since I'm living without you?

All the memories are getting colder,

All the things I wanna do over,

Went to bed I was thinking about you,

Wanna talk and laugh like we use too,

When I see in me dreams at night,

It's so real but in my mind,

And now, I guess

This is as good at it gets,

Don't wake me because I don't wanna,

Leave this dream."

The song continued to play as Becky slowly wakes up. She sits up stretches and runs her finger through her long hair. She swings her legs over her bed and on the floor. She begins to trudges across the room towards her desk, where her phone was playing at. She presses a button to shut off the music on her phone. Then she goes grabs a pair of clean short-shorts and a tang-top to take her morning shower.

After that she gathers her school supplies and put them in her back pack, and then she heads down stairs. When she reaches the bottom she places her bag on the floor by the table in the kitchen and walks over to the cabinet. "Morning sweet pea" agreed . "Will you be eating breakfast with us today" he added hopefully. In the last three years Becky has isolated herself from her family. She keeps more than just her secret identity from her parents these days.

"I can't I have to pick up Violet at her house and get to school early, we have an art project due today and have to finish it before first hour" Becky said tiredly from a sleepless night as she opens the overhead cabinet and pulled out bottles of multivitamins to start her morning ritual. "You have enough time to eat some breakfast with us before you go" said handing TJ a plate of waffles, bacon and toast. "You're mother's right can't you spear a bit of time with your family" her father added sounding a bit hurt. missed the old days were his daughter use to be such a chatter box about everything that happens in her day. Now it seems that she is keeping secrets from them. On late Fridays and Saturdays nights she would seek out the back door and come back looking like hell and really tired. This concerned her parents they wonder where she goes late at night. The only conclusion they can come up with is that she goes over to Tobey's house and if that's true they wonder what they could be doing when they are home alone.

"No, I really can't I have to help finish this project and besides I promised Violet I'll drive her to school today" said Becky trying get her parent to stop trying to make her stay and have breakfast. She uncap the c vitamins, E, B, complex. Flax seed oil, Lecithin, calcium, and power supplement. She lines them up in alphabetical order. She shakes one pill from each one, recapping the bottles as she goes. Her mom hands her a glass of water to wash them down quickly. "We just don't want you to end up at the hospital again like last month" said her mother giving her a glance as she turns around to put the glass in the sink.

"I'll be fine, you guys worry too much" said Becky annoyed at her parents. Becky was tired of her parents pestering her every morning about something. "Okay if it will make you guys happy I'll take a apple with me" Becky said after she throw a hood-sweater over her head and started working on her work boots that went way passed her ankles.

"I guess that would be fine "said but not completely believing it. Becky stood up straight after fixing her boots and slings her school bag over her shoulders. Then she reached for an apple in the bowl of fruit that was on the kitchen table. She put the apple in the side pocket of her school bag. She walks over to the front door and was about to leave when her mother spoke up.

"How late will you be after school today, hon" asked as she finished setting the table with food and sat down. Becky hesitated before answering her mom's question. Becky does not know whether there will be crimes or not today or something else that might come up later on so she just answered "I don't know" without looking back at her family at the kitchen table having breakfast. She quickly left out the door closing it behind her. Her parents exchange worried expressions, TJ who doesn't care if his older sister is home or not just ask if there's more bacon.

Once Becky stepped out she noticed the sky looked awfully weird today, the sun was starting to come up but there was a strange purple energy covering it, like a solar eclipse. The purple energy looked as if it was growing and spinning, but really slowly. She hoped that the villains has none thing to do with this, and hoped that it's just a strange phenomenon occurring. She stopped starring at the sky and quickly walked over to her minivan that she got from her parents last year on her 16th birthday. When she got the driver's door she unlocked it and climbed in. After she did so she put her school bag at the back of the driver's seat. She closed the door and put on her seat belt. She stick the car keys in turned on the engine and pulled out of the drive way.

It was drizzling as Becky was driving to Violet's house. The drive was quiet all you can hear were the window swippers moving side to side and the minivan driving through puddles making it splash. Becky mind was running with steams of thoughts about the purple glowing energy in the sky which she couldn't stop glancing up to. Also she thought about the art project and hope they will finish it in time. Violet's home started to come to view as Becky turn right on Cottonwood drive. She slowly pulled to a stop at the front of Violet house.

It didn't take long for Violet to come out, but when she did she also notice the strange purple energy that was hiding the sun. She quickly ran across her yard and to Becky's minivan and stop to wait for Becky to unlock the door. Once Becky did so Violet opened it and agreed her best friend, then she throws back her school bag with Becky's. Then she takes a seat next to Becky in the passenger's seat and put her seat belt on.

"Oh my gosh, did you see that thing in the sky, it looks pretty creepy" Violet said. She no longer spoke soft and gentle like the way she use to when she was little. "Oh yeah, I seen it the minute I stepped out the house, I just hope that none of my villains are behind this" said Becky as she pull to a stop at a red light. Three years ago she told Violet her secret identity, but Tobey knows for four years since they started dating in Middle School. "Yeah that would be bad cause we still need to finish our art project, and if you need to leave to stop some crime, I don't think I can finish it on my own" said Violet as she still stare at the purple glow energy in the sky.

Once the red light switch to green Becky stepped on the gas pedal and started to drive again. In was silent for a while, until Violet spoke up and asked "Are you and Tobey going to home coming this weekend." "That's the plan and I hope it will be the best night ever." Then she looked over to Violet for a moment and smiled "Hey, are you and Scoops going it'll be really fun if we can go together Becky add after she looked back at the road. "Yeah we are he asked me a couple of days ago, I alright know that we all are going to have the best night ever" Violet said excitedly. Becky didn't say anything but smiled because she knows it's true.

A couple of minutes later they were at the school. Becky drives in the student's parking lot and parked her minivan. Both girls climbed out, grabbed their bags, and walked towards the school's entrance.

They walked in the art room, which was their first hour so they can finish up their project. When they walked in the class they were greeted by their art teacher who was at her desk grading work. "Good morning girls, you're here pretty early" said when she looked up from grading work. "Hello , we just wanted to finish up our sculpture and make sure it's ready" said Becky explaining why they're in class an hour early as she set out art supplies at a table. "Alright, that's fine I wish I had more responsible students like you girls. Well if you need me I'll be across the hall for a moment" said as smiled at the girls and walked out of the classroom.

Violet went over to the end of the classroom to pick out their sculpture from the counter where all the artwork was placed at. "I got it" said Violet as she walked towards where Becky had the art supplies set on the table. "Okay let's do this" said Becky rubbing her hands together and looking over the table with all the art supplies. Violet started to grab pieces of clay, sticking it to their sculpture and smoothing it out. "So what do you think that strange thing covering the sun is anyways" said Violet glancing at the window where you can easily see it closely or maybe it has grown bigger. "I don't know but I believe that none of my Villains are behind this. I did at first but realize they wouldn't do anything like this." Becky said while concentrating on her work. She was carving designs into their abstract sculpture, over the years her art skills became a lot better.

Becky looked out the window and she was sure this strange purple energy thing was growing, because it was definitely is bigger since she left the house.

An half an hour later of working, they were finally finished with their project. "Wow it looks great, we did a good job on this" said Violet wiping her hands with a towel. "Yes. We did and I', glad that we finished it earlier than I thought" said Becky walking back the sculpture to the back counter.

Tobey walks in sluggishly and looks over to Becky. "Becky, we need to talk" He said rather nervously. Becky turned around to the sound of his voice. "Hey Tobey, what's going on" Becky said striding over to him and pulling him in an embrace. She looked up into his eyes and he looked back into hers. "Becky . . . . "He said almost in a whisper. "What happen, what's wrong" Becky asked worriedly. Violet felt uncomfortable and knew he was about to share some bad news. "I'll go head to my locker, I forget something" she said wanted to give her friends some privacy.

Once Violet has left, Tobey lean into Becky and kissed her on the lips. It was a long passionate kiss that last for a couple of minutes. When they finished Becky ask with a smile creeping on the side of her face. 'I just want you to know that I love you so much" Tobey said after a nervous gulp. "And I love you too Tobey, but what's the matter with you. You're acting all weird today" Becky said sliding her hands down to his. Tobey took a deep breath "Well I need to tell you that … that …well I grown even stronger feelings for someone else" he said looking down on the ground, he didn't want to see the look on her face when he said, because it will never leave his mind.

It was a silent moment, Becky share speechless up at Tobey. "What do you mean you grow stronger feels for someone else, who is it" Becky said with her voice filled with angered. "Victoria" said Tobey in a low voice and still not looking at her. "WHAT VICTORIA as in VICTORIA BEST" said Becky getting angrier and her eyes began to tear up? Tobey nodded his head and said "Yeah, Victoria Best" but still didn't look at Becky. "Tobey we been together for six years why this all of a sudden. What you grown feelings for Victoria over night" Becky said as her voice broke and tears ran down her face, but still very much angry at Tobey.

"No, there's something else that I need to tell you. Three years ago Victoria was struggling with Geometry and asked for my help. I went over to her house and helped her in her math homework; slowly we started to like each other more and more. (Take a deep breath) pretty soon our study our study dates turn into secret dates. So the pass couple of years while we were together, I was also with Victoria "Tobey finished but felt really guilty about all that he said. His hands were getting sweaty from either the fact he had confessed on his little dark secret or the fact that Becky's hands were squeezing his tightly.

Becky who started to cry, she yanked his hand so that he was facing her. "So you have been cheating on me for a very long time. . . . Tobey how you could do this to me, I thought you loved me" Becky said squeaked. She throws his hands out of hers in disgusted. "Becky, I'm so . . . "Tobey started to apologized but was interrupted. "What about our plan for Home coming, are you really going to dump me two days before our night" Becky said crying more.

Becky sinks down on the floor crying. "Don't cry please" Tobey said guilty, he nerved made her cry and he feels terrible now that he has. Suddenly the ground started to shake violently. "What is that, an earthquake" Tobey said walking over to the window. "It's that purple thing in the sky, it sucking up this whole city up" Tobey said alarmed.

Becky stands up and walks to meet Tobey at the window. They watch as the purple energy suck up cars, people and other objects. Buildings collapses to the ground and people tried to run away from the purple energy but got suck up anyways. The school building shook up more violently as the purple energy grow bigger. It made both Tobey and Becky to fall on the floor. The Schools windows shatter and broke. A strong wind blows in the room and made everything fly out the windows, even tables and chairs.

The teacher's desk flow up and was headed towards the window. Tobey seen that it was about to hit Becky behind the head "Becky duck" yelled Tobey over roaring winds. It was too late and the desk has already smashed against her head, causing Becky to knock out. Becky unconsciously laid on the art room laid and the heavy windswept her out the window along with some other things that were in the room, and was going towards the purple glowing energy I the sky.

"Becky" screamed Tobey and it wasn't too long for the wind to throw him out to the sky with everything and everyone else as well. Several minutes later they can no longer hear the strong wind and everything was quieter. Tobey falls out of the sky and on the hard ground on his face. He lifts himself up and looks around to see where he was.

He looked and seen a sign that read "You Are Now Enter FEAR-CITY."

"Fear-City, what the hell is going on around here" he said and looking away from the sign. On the far right Tobey saw Becky lying on the ground with the desk flipped over and on top of her. "Becky" said Tobey running over to help her.

**Okay finally finish with the first chapters. No worries Becky fine she not dead, just wanted point that out just in case anyone though she was.** **I just notice that I forgot to add Bob/Huggy in this chapter, my bad XD but he will be in this story. I'll try have he appear in the next chapter, which by the way I not sure when it will be posted, but I'll update asap. **

**Okay please review I would love to hear what you guys have to say about this chapter or this story. **

**Love ya guys- Krystal Grey :D **


End file.
